


The {Redacted} Incident

by supersonicsidekick



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicsidekick/pseuds/supersonicsidekick
Summary: The moment the words left Dick’s mouth, he knew he was in trouble.





	The {Redacted} Incident

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was inspired by a typo I made when writing. I couldn't let it go, and eventually though about how hilarious it would be in this context. So, here it is.

The one thing Dick hated about working cases with his siblings (plus Steph) was the yelling. It had only been five minutes since they had met at the cave and he could already fill a headache coming on. 

 

Idly twisting an escrima stick, Dick stood from his perch on the wall and cleared his voice. Like it or not, Bruce was away on Justice League business, and the role of mostly responsibility adult fell to him.

 

In his most authoritative voice, he attempted to put an end to his siblings' bickering. “Tim, stop trying to fight a ten-year-old. Damian, stop provoking him. Jason, stop joking about your death. It’s not funny, and it’s definitely not healthy.”

 

Jason scoffed. “Like you know anything about healthy coping mechanisms.”

 

Dick chose to ignore him. “Stephanie, stop trying to film Tim and Damian fighting. Cassandra, stop enabling her. And Duke, be careful about the words you use when talking to Jason. He can turn almost anything into a reference about his death.”

 

While they didn't look happy about it, his orders were met with compliance.

 

“Now, let’s go catch Killer Cock.” The moment the words left Dick’s mouth, he knew he was in trouble. “Killer Croc,” he corrected swiftly, vainly hoping that his slip would remain unnoticed. 

 

The room went deathly quiet, before promptly being filled with laughter. Only Dick and Damian remained silent. 

 

“Killer Cock,” Stephanie breathed, succumbing to laughter once more. 

 

Dick threw his head back and groaned. He was never going to hear the end of this. 


End file.
